Another Day with an Ed
by AMX
Summary: Okay...have you heard about the new things Murdoc's saying about Noodle now that the new Gorillaz album's coming out? Well, here's what I think REALLY happened. R


**Author's Note**: Okay…I've already announced this on DeviantArt, but I thought it was only fair to tell all my readers on here as well. The truth is…I don't think I'll be writing any more fan fiction. It was fun when I first started out, but now…it feels more like it's become a chore to write stories. So, to all the people who were looking forward to _Kingdom of Earth: Chain of Memories _and _Kingdom of Earth 2_…I'm sorry, but it's just not going to happen. Don't get me wrong, I still love fan fiction; just _reading _them. However…I've decided to go out with a bang. And I've picked a doozy.

If you're a Gorillaz fan, like I am, you probably know by now that they're releasing their third album, _Plastic Beach_, in March. However, there have been some disturbing revelations about the band lately; _apparently_, (*spoiler alert*) according to Murdoc in a recent magazine article, Noodle was never found after the _El__ Mañana _incident, and he never rescued her from…the Underworld. So, he used a blood sample from Noodle and Russel's hip-hop machine to make a Noodle Cyborg, which was used to help make the third album. …Yeah.

So…here's what _I _think _really _happened, and guess what? It involves the Eds! Namely, during the summer after _Spring Break with an Ed_. Consider it a true ending to my Ed Edd n Eddy/Nightmare Before Christmas/Gorillaz saga, and as a thank-you to the readers who have been following me all these years. For the last time, happy reading! ;)-**AMX

* * *

**

Another Day with an Ed

Somewhere in the United States, the mid-summer sun was beginning to set on a small town known as Peach Creek. And on the edge of Peach Creek was a forest, which contained a special tree; one with a jack o'lantern door etched into it.

And at the moment, there were four individuals: three human boys with the same name, and…an eight-foot pure white skeleton wearing a black suit with white pinstripes. The boys were named Ed, Edd "Double D," and Eddy; the skeleton's name was Jack Skellington.

The three Eds had been telling Jack all about the adventure that had happened over their latest Spring Break: how their old friend, who happened to be Noodle, the Japanese guitarist from a band called Gorillaz, arrived on Eddy's doorstep; how they decided to take Eddy's brother (aka Baron)'s old car (nicknamed Hoon) to Los Angeles for Spring Break; how they encountered a black-skinned Demon Boy on the way there; how the rest of Gorillaz came to L.A. to help solve the problem; how the group went to Essex, England to ultimately close the Hell Hole that was causing the problems (sacrificing Hoon in the process); and, of course, how Eddy and Noodle ultimately ended up together.

Jack gave a great big grin. "Good for you, Eddy!" he said. "I knew you had it in you."

"Indeed," said Double D. "Although, after Spring Break was over, we had to come home and explain to Eddy's brother what happened to Hoon…"

"Oh my…" said Jack. "Does that explain that black eye Eddy had the last time I saw you guys?"

It was true; once Spring Break was over, Gorillaz remained in Essex while the Eds returned to Peach Creek…unfortunately, Hoon-less. Let's just say the news that Baron's beloved red car was now somewhere near the center of the Earth didn't sit well with him. Eddy was so disgusted, he refused to answer any questions about his black eye during the Eds' regular visit to Jack after that.

"I thought he was gonna run Eddy over," said Ed. "But then I remembered that he didn't have a car to run him over with."

"Quite honestly, I think he took the news quite well," said Double D.

"So…yeah," said Eddy. "That's what our Spring Break was like."

"I see," said Jack. "So…Eddy's girlfriend is still in England?"

"As far as we know," said Eddy. "We've been using the Internet to keep in contact with Noodle and the other members for now."

"But it's not like we know exactly what they're doing," said Double D. "It's mostly casual conversation with Noodle."

"I hope they make a new album!" said Ed.

"Hmm…" said Jack. "Well, I hope you're able to make it work. No offense, but the whole long-distance relationship approach seems a little sketchy to me, that's all."

"Well, thankfully for us, the World Wide Web is able to keep people connected 24/7," said Double D. "Though that's not always a good thing."

"Like too much money?" asked Ed.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Eddy. "There's no such thing as too much money!"

Jack chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Eddy.

"Oh, nothing," said Jack. "It's just…I've known you three for around three years, and even with how much you've changed, sometimes it's like none of you have changed a bit."

"Well, we could say the same thing about you, Jack," said Double D. "You've seemed to become much more content with your role as the Pumpkin King."

"And the Oogie man is gone for good!" Ed declared proudly.

"Yes," Jack agreed. "And hopefully, that _won't _be changing anytime soon." Suddenly, he looked up at the sky; at this point, the sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon. "Oh! Listen boys, I have to head back. The Mayor's probably wondering where I am. Halloween doesn't prepare itself, you know!"

"I'll say," said Eddy. "Mayor can't even take two steps without your approval."

"We won't be disappointed, right Jack?" asked Ed.

"Absolutely not," said Jack. "Don't worry boys; I've done this for so many years, it's like second nature to me. As long as I'm around, everyone all around the world will know the fun-filled terror Halloween has to offer."

"We'll be looking forward to it, Jack," said Double D.

With that, the three Eds waved goodbye to the Pumpkin King, who opened the jack o'lanteren door on the tree and jumped in. The door shut behind him.

Once Jack was gone, Ed let out a great big yawn.

"Ed is pooped," said Ed. "Sleepy time, guys?"

"Well, _that_ sure hasn't changed," said Eddy.

"Ed's right, Eddy," said Double D. "We've been staying up pretty late the past few days. I think it's best if we all turn in early."

Eddy thought for a moment. Then, he sighed. "All right," he said. "I think better when I'm not tired, anyway. I'm turnin' in."

"Nighty-night, guys!" Ed called; he began to walk back to his house.

"Fare thee well, gentlemen. Until tomorrow!" said Double D. He also began walking back to his house.

Eddy looked around. Then, he said to nobody in particular, "Well, at least bro's not threatening to knock my brain out anymore." It was true; Baron had stopped giving him the skunk eye only days before.

Finally, Eddy also went back to his house, went straight to his room, got into his pajamas, crawled into bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He and the other Eds really had been staying up really late.

---

"Hey Pipsqueak, your girlfriend's here."

That's the voice Eddy woke up to the next morning. He groggily looked up at Baron, who was standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"What…?" Eddy mumbled.

"I _said_, your girlfriend's here," said Baron. "You know, from that band you like?"

Eddy suddenly snapped awake. "_What_?" he asked again. "You mean Noodle? She's _here_? When? _How_?"

"Yes, she's here," said Baron. "And if you wanna keep her as her girlfriend, I suggest you get to the living room. I've been having to entertain her for the past hour."

"Oh, great!" said Eddy, as he scrambled around his room, looking for clothes. "My first girlfriend, and she's been alone with the _ladies man_ of the family?"

"Hey, just be glad I got over Hoon," said Baron. "Not like I could do anything anyway…" By this point, Eddy was fully dressed, and Baron moved out of the way as his little brother ran to the living room. "Go get 'em, tiger!"

Eddy ran to the living room, and stopped in the doorway. Sure enough, sitting on his couch was his girlfriend. Her purple-tinted hair was draped around her face, and the rest of her body was buried in a pair of white jeans and her dark red sweatshirt.

Noodle smiled at Eddy. "Hi," she said quietly.

Eddy's eyes widened. Then, he remembered how to talk. "Uh…hi," he said. "This, uh…feels familiar."

Noodle giggled. "I know," she said. "Listen, can you get Ed and Double D? I want to show you guys something."

Eddy sighed. "Why not?" he asked, walking over to the phone. "Considering all the stuff we've been through, this'll be a breath of fresh air for them…"

---

"Refresh my memory," said Double D. "Why are we headed for the apartment complex in the middle of town?"

"You'll see," said Noodle, her hood over her face despite the summer's sweltering heat. "I've been working all night on it."

"Is it edible?" asked Ed.

"…No," said Noodle. "But you'll love it, I promise."

After that, the Eds didn't speak as Noodle straight to the apartments, through the front door, up the stairs, and straight to a door with 23 on the front of it (**A/N**: get it?). Noodle took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Ta da!" she said, opening the door.

The Eds looked inside. The apartment was decorated with band posters, a laptop computer, various furniture, and random Japanese paraphernalia.

"COOL!" said Ed, running in and jumping on the couch.

"Oh my…" said Double D.

"Isn't it cute?" asked Noodle, still grinning. "I was up all night decorating."

"So…what?" asked Eddy. "This is a little vacation home or something?"

"Well…not exactly," said Noodle. "At least…I'm not planning on taking another vacation."

"What are you saying?" asked Double D. "You actually _live _here?"

Noodle's smile, if possible, got bigger. "Yep," she said.

"YAY!" said Ed.

"Whoa…" said Eddy. "Didn't see that coming."

"But…what about the rest of the band?" asked Double D. Then, something else seemed to cross his mind. "Hold on…this doesn't have anything to do with one of Murdoc's schemes, does it?"

Noodle sighed. "Well…" she said. "Most of this was my idea, but I'll admit Murdoc put in some suggestions…"

Suddenly, Noodle's computer made a "Ding!" noise.

Ed gasped. "It spoke!" he said, pointing to the computer.

"Oh, speaking of Murdoc…" said Noodle, walking over to her computer. She sat down and clicked one of the icons. The next thing the Eds knew, Murdoc's worn and green-skinned mug popped up on Noodle's computer.

"Sheesh, 'bout time you answered, luv…" the bass player grumbled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Eddy asked, walking up behind Noodle.

"I'm going to _love _hearing about this one," said Double D, following Eddy.

"Hi, bass guy!" Ed called from the couch. "Can you see me?"

Murdoc didn't have much of a reaction. "…Oh," he said. "I see you found those friends o' yours, eh?"

"Don't look _too _excited to see us…" Eddy grumbled.

"Yep," Noodle answered. "And I've finished decorating! See?" She took her laptop and moved it so Murdoc could get a good look at the room.

"Ah, yeah," said Murdoc. "Looks real nice luv, real nice…"

"Yes, it does look…rather nice," Double D spoke up. "However, we're still not quite sure why Noodle's unexpectedly come back here, let alone with an apartment." He folded his arms and looked at Murdoc on Noodle's computer screen. "I assume you can provide an explanation?"

Instead, Murdoc looked at Noodle. "What, you didn't tell 'em yet?" he asked her.

Noodle turned to Ed, Double D, and Eddy. "Well, I guess it's only fair…again," she sighed. "Guys…I'm taking an indefinite break from the band."

"What?" asked Ed.

"You're _quitting_?" asked Eddy.

"Goodness…" said Double D.

"Well, I wouldn't call it _quitting_," said Noodle. "It's just…I don't know…I don't _feel _it anymore. The fun I used to have, playing my guitar and writing music. It's just not _there _anymore. I guess…I just wanted to be normal for a while. And…I couldn't pick a better place than here…" She paused, and then looked at Eddy. "With my boyfriend."

"Ugh…" Murdoc groaned. "And unfortunately for me, she figured that out _just _as the lot of us decided to work on a new album."

"You're making a new album?!" asked Ed.

"Well, what about 2D and Russel?" asked Double D. "I certainly hope they're not being kept in the dark again…"

"Oh no, Russel and 2D know," said Noodle. "Everyone was there when I said I made my decision. They said that if this would make me happy, it was all right with them."

"Are they there?" asked Eddy.

"Eh, they both flew the coop a couple days ago," said Murdoc. "I think Russel went back to New York. Have no bloomin' idea where Dullard crawled off to…" He paused. "Anyway, nothin' left for me to do 'cept stay at Kong Studios for now. Or what's left of it anyway. Thought I could start writing some music for the new album."

"Okay, you'll be writing songs," said Double D. "But how will you explain Noodle's absence?"

Murdoc gave a cocky grin. "Already thought of it, mate," he said. "You see, back during the whole _El __Mañana_episode, I happened to come across some of Noodle's blood in the remains of floating island…"

"Gross!" said Ed.

Eddy and Double D looked at Noodle.

"I sustained a couple cuts and scratches during the shoot," she said. "Remember, I did my own stunts."

"So anyway, I still got Russel's hip-hop machine here, eh?" Murdoc continued. "I'm going to use parts from that, plus Noodle's blood, and…"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" said Ed. "Murdoc's going to make a vampire with a suit of armor!"

Everyone looked at the Ed with the one eyebrow.

Murdoc sighed. "Close…but no," he said. "I'm going to make a Noodle Cyborg to play guitar for the new album. Brilliant, eh?"

Eddy and Double D looked at each other, then back at Murdoc.

"Actually…that's really creepy," said Eddy.

"You actually think you can perform such a feat?" asked Double D.

Murdoc shrugged. "Eh, can't be too 'ard, right? Prob'ly can throw _somethin' _ together. Plus, I'll have plenty of other parts at my new residence…"

"New residence?" asked Eddy.

"Oh, you've found a new home?" asked Noodle.

"Yep," said Murdoc. "Just found it yesterday. Lovely lil' place, scenic view…"

"And where exactly _is _this new residence?" asked Double D.

Murdoc gave another smirk. "_That, _my sock-wearing mate, is a surprise. You'll just have to wait for that new album."

"I'll wait for that new album!" said Ed.

"Glad to hear it," said Murdoc. "So, have we satisfied all your questions, mates?"

"I guess," said Eddy. "But this whole thing still feels like a _really _weird dream…"

"You're planning to continue correspondence with Noodle, right?" asked Double D.

Murdoc looked offended. "Well, o' _course _I am, mate," he said. "You think just 'cause Noods doesn't want ta be in the band, I won't keep in touch anymore?"

"I bet if it was 2D, you wouldn't!" said Ed.

Murdoc snorted. "Well, _that's_ a diff'rent story…" he muttered. "Hey look, luv…I jus' finished off a bottle o' Jack Daniels, eh? I gotta lie down real bad. So uh, I'll leave you all ta get settled in, eh?"

"Don't have to tell us twice," said Eddy.

"Oh, one more thing…" said Murdoc. He looked at the three Eds. "If I get _any _word that any o' you took part in upsettin' my guitarist…or, my _ex_-guitarist, I guess…I _will _be on the next flight to your puny lil' town to straighten you out. Understand me?"

"Nope," said Ed.

"_Yes_, we do," said Double D. "Rest assured, Murdoc. Noodle is in good hands here."

"Yeah, I bet," Murdoc mumbled. "Well, talk to ya later, lil' chickens!" With that, Murdoc logged off.

"Bye, bass guy!" said Ed.

Eddy and Double D looked back at Noodle.

"No offense, but that guy's a freak," said Eddy.

"Yes, but he's Gorillaz's freak," said Noodle.

"So…you're really here to stay?" asked Double D.

"Yep," said Noodle. "That is…if you want me here."

"Of course we do!" said Eddy, a little too quickly.

"Will you be going to school?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," Noodle answered. "I'm a little nervous about that, actually. I've never really been to a traditional school."

"Ah, it's no big deal," said Eddy. "Nobody there's _that _big of a threat…none that you couldn't handle, anyway."

"Aww…" Noodle hopped up, walked right over to Eddy, and kissed him on the cheek. Eddy froze. "Thank you, guys. I knew you'd make me feel welcome."

"Aww…" said Ed. "Eddy's a statue."

"I'm not surprised," said Double D.

Noodle hugged Eddy. "I don't care," she said. "I think it's cute." She sighed. "Gosh, this is all so _new_. This will be the first real birthday I'll have without the boys. Let alone my sweet sixteenth…"

"It's Noodle's birthday?" asked Ed.

"Oh no, not today," Noodle answered. "Not until October 31st."

"Halloween?!" the three Eds asked at once.

"That's right," said Noodle.

"Well…that's a little convenient," said Double D.

"We've got the perfect place to celebrate it!" said Ed.

"Oh, you mean where your friend lives? Uh…Jack?" asked Noodle. She shyly looked down. "Do you think…he'll like me?"

"Oh, he'll like you," said Eddy, finally returning Noodle's hug. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

**A/N**: Hmm…that ending sounded a lot better in my head. But…I think it's an appropriate finish. Do you? Anyway…thanks very much to everyone who's followed all my stories over the years. I can't thank you all enough.-**AMX**


End file.
